The Perfect Crime
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Ellie comes to the Jeffersonian to work with her cousin as she is aspiring to become an anthropologist. The last thing she expects is to be charmed by the least likely of her co-workers. Nor does he expect to be entranced by this new girl. Zack/OC
1. New Girl with Good Genes

Camille Saroyan and Angela Montenegro led the newest member of the Jeffersonian Institute to the lab. Temperance Brennan, Jack Hodgins, and Zack Addy, who were examining a decomposing skeleton that was found in a dumpster outside an Italian restaurant in Washington, D.C., did not notice the others come up onto the platform.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said, motioning a young woman with light brown hair tied tightly into a bun to follow her.

Brennan looked up, holding a skull in her hands, and looked curiously at the woman who had called her name.

"Yes?"

Angela went up to Brennan, pride glowing from her face.

"Brennan, meet Ellie Montenegro. She is my cousin and Cam has just hired her. Be nice to her. She is twenty-four and this is her first job. She'll be an all around girl. This little genius has a Master's degree in art and a doctorial degree in anthropology. She'll help with my job and hang out a lot with Hodgins and Zack."

"Really," Hodgins said, moving closer to Angela.

Angela ignored him and put an arm around her cousin.

"Ellie, this is Dr. Brennan, that's her assistant Zack Addy, and Jack Hodgins is this guy," she said, pointing at each in turn.

Angela had mentioned that Jack had feelings for her. What Angela had not responded to was Ellie's question about Angela's feelings toward Hodgins.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie," said Dr. Brennan, shaking her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I love your writing," Ellie responded.

"Bones! How is it going? I've got a lead!"

A tall man with broad shoulders and short hair had entered the platform. He looked at Ellie.

"New squint?"

"That seems to be the case," Zack answered, having not once looked up from the dead body.

"Seeley Booth, Federal Bureau of Investigation agent and Brennan's partner," he introduced himself.

"Eleanor Montenegro, general assistant and hopefully future anthropologist."

"Eh, good genes," Booth said, winking at Angela," Anyways, Bones, let's go."

Brennan hurried off the platform, Cam following her. They headed toward Brennan's office. Angela patted her cousin's back.

"I have work on facial reconstruction. I'll be needing you later, but for now just get to know Zack and Hodgins."

Before Ellie could protest, Angela had run off. She sighed. Walking over to Zack, she looked at the body.

"The legs are missing."

"Astute observation."

Ellie frowned.

"Now, now, Zack. That was rude. Be nice to the young lady," Hodgins said, sitting down in front of his computer.

Zack looked up and glanced between Ellie and Hodgins.

"If I was rude, I apologize. That was not my intention."

"Just get back to work, Zack, before you scare the poor woman away. So…Eleanor?"

Hodgins smirked at Ellie, who blushed. She couldn't see why Angela would deny feelings for him. He was good-looking.

"Please, call me Ellie. I feel like an old woman when called Eleanor."

"You think your name sounds old? Try Zachary Uriah Addy."

Zack frowned as he moved around the examination table to another part of the skeleton.

"I happen to like my name, thank you."

Hodgins laughed.

"Don't get so defensive, Zack. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Angela about something I found that might help with the case. Be back soon."

Hodgins left the platform and headed to Angela's office. Zack and Ellie watched him leave.

"Interesting guy, Jack Hodgins," Ellie commented.

"Mmm, He'll be gone for awhile," Zack said, turning his attention back to the case.

Ellie went closer to the table to look at the body. There was still some flesh left on it, but not much.

"Female named Lynette Abrams, 20 years old. The cause of death was blunt trauma to the head, but we can't match the marks on the skull to a weapon. She was found outside an Italian restaurant. There are markings on both sides of her skull. One mark is lighter than the marks on the top of the head, where the most bleeding occurred. It is moderately symmetrical, the light mark being a long line that curves at the top and the other markings of a long line. The weapon was evidently heavy. Someone strong had to have killed her," Zack informed her.

Ellie continued to look at the body, which made Zack look up at her. The young woman did not look very similar to her elder cousin, with such a drastic difference in hair color. Ellie was apparently one hundred percent Caucasian and was of smaller stature than Angela. The young brunette had light green eyes and dressed to impress. She had on a blue floral print sundress under the blue Jeffersonian lab coat with light blue heels.

"Uh-"

"Mr. Addy, I believe I know the weapon."

Taken by surprise, Zack stared at her.

"Please call me Zack, but…you do?"

Ellie traced the lines on the skull.

"I'm just thinking the object was heavy or the killer was strong. It could be both, but something somewhat unique to an Italian restaurant would be the pasta machine. Therefore, the killer may be someone who has access to the kitchen, or was able to sneak in there. I'm trying to stay away from any conjecture."

"A pasta machine…" Zack muttered to himself, "I'm going to call Dr. Brennan. That was an impressive conclusion, Ellie."

Ellie smirked.

"I would have been a detective if I hadn't been more interested in anthropology."

Zack gave Ellie a small smile before rushing off to get Dr. Brennan.


	2. Queen of the Lab

Jack Hodgins came in with Zack. He was smiling brightly, which made Ellie curious.

"First day of work and you're King of the Lab already."

"King of the Lab?"

Ellie sat in a chair in front of Jack's computer, examining his particulate findings. The males stopped around her. Jack's blue eyes were friendly as he enthusiastically began to explain.

"Since Zack and I are Brennan's lab rats-"

"That statement holds negative connotations," Zack objected.

"No it doesn't."

"It still doesn't mean what you are trying to say."

"She gets the point, Zack."

Zack went to interrupt him again, but he gave him such a look that Zack just stayed quiet. Ellie smirked at the two. They were evidently very good friends.

"As I was saying, those of us who stay in the lab tend to compete for the position of King of the Lab. We get that title when either of us figures out some amazing breakthrough toward the case. In this instance, you found us a pasta machine that knocked someone into death. _That_ is a breakthrough, because even Zack didn't think of that."

The younger man looked slightly upset at this statement. Ellie attempted to protest.

"It was really just luck; it had nothing to do with being smart."

"Psh, take your credit where it is due, Els. Welcome to the group of labbers!"

"Els? Labbers? Never mind. Fine, if you are going to give me a title of this sort, I declare I be _Queen_ of the Lab."

Jack looked slightly taken aback.

"Queen? But…that's not as high as a King. King can work for both genders here in the lab. A _King _is on top, the _Queen_ is below."

Ellie was smart enough to notice the small, sexist sexual innuendo that Jack was pushing at, but she decided it wasn't a good representation of his personality, yet, and thus ignored it. Zack spoke up at that point.

"Actually, as a Queen, they can have more influence than a King or even just as much. For example, Queen Elizabeth I never married and was a very influential queen and her era presented great people, one being William Shakespeare."

Jack stared at Zack and Ellie grinned at the two of them. Jack sighed and gave his attention over to his computer.

"Fine. Ellie is _Queen_ of the Lab."

-Later:-

"Queen of the Lab…very nice."

It was the end to Ellie's first day of work and she sat in Angela's office telling her everything at the dark haired woman's request.

"I guess. It's just a little weird, don't you think?"

"They're both weird, Sweetie, you'll get used to it. You may even become like them."

"Please don't jinx me."

Angela smiled and sat next to her cousin on the couch. Ellie leaned back and examined her nails.

"So…Hodgins…Jack…I don't see anything wrong with him," Ellie casually stated.

"El…"

"Come on, he _is _attractive. You didn't do him justice on the phone."

"I told you, no!"

Ellie sighed and got up from her seat. She paced the room in thought. Angela gave her disapproving looks. When Ellie thought up plans, they tended to work in her favor.

"Just go on a date with him."

"No. I've turned him down already."

"I doubt he has given up. He spent a good half hour in here today. Would it kill you to even _try_?"

"Yes!"

Jack stuck his head into the office.

"Ange, why are you yelling?"

Angela stared at him. Too late, she saw Ellie moving toward Jack wearing a mischievous smirk.

"No…"

"Jack! Angela was wondering if you would still like to take her on a date."

Jack and Angela's eyes both widened. He looked at Angela, a happy glow gracing his features.

"Wha-he- hell, yeah!"

"Can you pick her up tonight at seven? She'll be ready by then."

"Eleanor Montenegro."

"Great!"

Angela sulked on the couch. She had been defeated, but she decided she was not going down alone.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Since it _is _Ellie's first day here, I don't really want to leave her alone. Could you convince Zack to go with us? I couldn't go knowing that she was home alone by herself on after her first day here."

Ellie crossed over to her cousin.

"Of all the men…_Zack_???" she whispered, skeptically.

"I find that fair."

"Fine."

"Good."

Jack was practically jumping up and down.

"Of course I can get him to go. We'll see you two at seven!"

With that, he ran out of the office on cloud nine. The two cousin's left in the room were both speechless.


End file.
